Deadworld
Deadworld is an ongoing American comic book published by Desperado Publishing in association with IDW Publishing. The series follows survivors in a Post-apocalyptic scenario brought on by zombie attacks. Led by King Zombie, Deadworld brings forth a different slant than just humans slaughtering zombies. Publication history Originally published by Arrow Comics, Deadworld was written and created by Stuart Kerr and Ralph Griffith in 1987, scripted by Kerr for the first seven issues and illustrated by Vince Locke. The comic book quickly became a cult favorite success in the independent publisher industry. Arrow Comics ceased production of all titles, but sold the rights of the title to Locke who transferred the rights to Gary Reed's Caliber Comics. By the twelfth issue of the tite, Reed took over as the primary writer. The first volume of Deadworld ended in 1992 after twenty-six issues. One year later, a second volume began. The second volume ended after fifteen issues. After a lull in its printing, the series returned to print in 2005 through Image Comics, with Gary Reed and Locke working on the series. Although Deadworld has been published by Image and IDW, in both cases, Deadworld is part of Desperado Publishing which releases titles as an imprint via those companies. By issue number 3, Dalibor Talajic took over illustration duties and completed the story arc of Requiem to the World. Following that, Image released Deadworld: Frozen Over with guest writer Michael Raicht and artist Federico Dallocchio. Deadworld: Bits and Pieces collected the short stories and scenes from various issues and was released through Transfuzion Publishing. Desperado released Deadworld Chronicles which featured all new short illustrated tales of Deadworld. Deadworld: Slaughterhouse was released in 2010 with artwork from Sami Makkonen and a sequel is in development. IDW released Deadworld Classics which collects the long out-of-print first original eight issues illustrated by Vince Locke. Gary Reed joined up with Gary Francis for the soon to be released Deadworld: The Last Siesta, an original graphic novel illustrated by Mark Bloodworth and set for a 2011 release through IDW (ISBN 1613770448). Issues Ongoing series The ongoing series are: Deadworld vol. 1 * #1-9 (Arrow) * #10-26 (Caliber) Deadworld vol. 2 * #1-15 (Caliber) Limited series All limited series by Caliber: *''King Zombie'' #1-2 *''To Kill a King'' #1-3 *''Realm of the Dead'' #1-3 *''Tattoo'' #1-4 *''Deadworld Archives'' #1-3 (reprints first three Arrow issues) *''Deadworld Slaughterhouse'' *''Deadworld Frozen Over'' *''Deadworld'' vol. 3 #1-6 (2005) One shots One shots include: *''Deadworld: Daemonstorm'' *''Deadworld: Bits & Pieces'': comic collection of short stories *''Dead Tales'': collection of back up story *''Dead Killer'': collection of back up story *''Deadworld: Necropolis'' *''Deadworld: Plague'' *''Deadworld: December'' *''Roadkill: A Chronicle of the Deadworld'' *''Dire Wolves: A Chronicle of the Deadworld'' Contributors vol. 1 *Mark Bloodworth *Paul Daly *Dan Day *Jack Herman *Phil Hester *Stuart Kerr *Vince Locke *Ron McCain *James O'Barr *Scott Parish *Gary Reed *Mark Winfrey vol. 2 *Chris Morea *Troy Nixey *Gary Reed *Galen Showman *Chris Torres 2005 to present *Mark Bloodworth *Federico Dallocchio *Vince Locke *Sami Makkonen *Mike Raicht *Gary Reed *Dalibor Talajic Collected editions The series has been collected into a number of trade paperbacks: *''Deadworld Book One'' (WeeBee did first print, Caliber did 2nd and 3rd printings) *''Deadworld Book Two'' (Caliber) *''The Killer & The King'' (Caliber) Reprinted as The Dead Killer (Image) *''Realm Of The Dead'' (Caliber) *''Bits and Pieces'': trade collection of shorts and scenes (Transfuzion) *''Deadworld Chronicles'': All New stories (Desperado) *''Deadworld Classic'': ** Volume 1 (collects Deadworld #1-8, 288 pages, IDW, August 2010, ISBN 1-60010-817-2) ** Volume 2 (collects Deadworld #9-18, 272 pages, IDW, July 2011, ISBN 1-60010-925-X) *''Deadworld Omnibus: Volume 1'' (reprints Frozen Over, Slaughterhouse and Deadworld vol. 3 352 pages, January 2011, IDW, ISBN 1-60010-858-X) Deadworld CD-ROM collection library Eagle One Media collected and released the first 46 issues of the original Deadworld comic book series along with two mini-series onto CD-ROM. Each page from the issues are scanned and viewable on one's PC in protected (non-extractable) PDF format. Film In June, 2009, it was announced that Deadworld was to be turned into a film. Dark Hero Studios partners David Hayter and Benedict Carver have teamed up with Bill Mechanic to turn the comicbook into a zombie feature franchise. References External links * *Eagle One Media Category:1987 comic debuts Category:Caliber Comics titles Category:Image Comics titles